Born to Die
by Smallpox
Summary: Sur les paroles d'une chanson, elle eut comme une révélation de ce qu'elle devait faire de son analyse sur lui / Premier OS Huddy inspiré d'une chanson. Post 7x15


_Je viens d'écrire à l'instant cet OS et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Aimant le style de Lana del Rey, je me suis repassée plusieurs fois cette chanson en y ayant trouvé une certaine inspiration._

_Sur ce, je vous laisse découvrir ce que ça a donné et attends patiemment vos réactions._

_Good Read :)_

* * *

**Born to Die**

xxx

_**Feet don't fail me now**_

_**Take me to the finish line**_

_**Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take**_

_**But I'm hoping at the gates,**_

**_They'll tell me that you're mine_ **

Elle avait mal aux pieds, ne sentait plus ses jambes. Il faisait froid mais elle le sentit à peine. Il fallait qu'elle aille jusqu'au bout. Elle ne ferait pas machine arrière, pas de son plein gré. Le jogging avait toujours était pour elle l'un de ses exutoires favoris. Pourtant là, elle ne courait pas pour se défouler. Elle sentait son cœur se déchiqueter petit à petit, les battements devenant de plus en plus forts dans sa poitrine à tel point qu'elle en souffrait. Elle n'y porta néanmoins pas la moindre attention, n'en ayant que faire. Elle n'espérait qu'une chose…

_**Walking through the city streets**_

_**Is it by mistake or design**_

_**I feel so alone on the Friday nights**_

_**Can you make it feel like home, if I tell you you're mine**_

**_Is like I told you Honey_ **

Elle traversait les rues de la ville, sans même savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Et à moins que cela ne fut pour ressentir les sensations que sa course pouvait lui procurer alors qu'elle courait dans cette ville au moment même tristement lugubre, elle se fichait pas mal de ça. Les rues de Princeton étaient sombres, comme ce qu'elle avait au fond d'elle. Un fascinant mélange de frustration, de colère et de désir. Ça tournoyait en elle de la même façon que les gouttes d'eau tombaient dehors. C'était un Vendredi soir, un moment qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit trop tard. Elle se souvenait parfaitement ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle regretta de s'être emportée si vite.

_**Lost but now I am found**_

_**I can see but once I was blind**_

_**I was so confused as a little child**_

_**Tried to take what I could get**_

_**Scared that I couldn't find**_

_**All the answers Honey **_

Elle était paumée, perdue au beau milieu de ses pensées qui la taraudaient encore. Elle y avait cependant beaucoup réfléchi et désormais tout était devenu beaucoup plus clair pour elle. Après avoir été aveuglée par ces évènements qui l'avaient contraintes de s'embrouiller telle une gamine, elle s'était posée, avait fait la part des choses. Toutefois, elle croyait encore jusqu'à maintenant que tout était terminé, rien ne pouvant être sauvé. Elle avait tenté de prendre ce qu'elle avait pu obtenir. C'est comme ça qu'elle s'était quelque peu réconfortée, en se disant qu'elle avait profité de ce bonheur qui lui avait été permis de goûter. Elle avait peur de ne pas trouver toutes les réponses tant elle se posait de questions.

_**Don't make me sad, don't make me cry**_

_**Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**Keep making me laugh**_

_**Let's go get high**_

_**The road is long, we carry on**_

_**Try to have fun in the meantime**_

_**Come take a walk on the wild side**_

_**Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain**_

_**You like your girls insane, so**_

_**Choose your last words, this is the last time**_

**_Cause you and I, we were born to die_ **

Elle se trouvait là, devant ces marches détrempées. Elle était triste, mais il ne voulait pas la rendre ainsi. Elle pleurait, ou alors n'était-ce que les larmes du ciel qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il s'avança à sa hauteur, la jaugeant de ses grands yeux bleus teintés d'anthracite. Il l'aimait. Il lui avait fait du mal. Parfois, l'amour ne suffit pas et la route devient difficile, il le savait tout autant qu'elle. Son expression hébétée dansait dans ses yeux devenus d'un vert grisé. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait envie de ça, mais elle voulait qu'il continue de la faire rire, qu'ils aillent se défoncer, se débattre dans la vie comme jamais elle n'aurait cru en avoir envie. La route était longue. Elle voulait qu'ils continuent d'avancer ensemble, ça supposait qu'ils passeraient encore de bons moments tous les deux. Elle prit sa main, à la fois hésitante et sûre d'elle. Il comprit qu'elle voulait qu'il se lâche, qu'il aille faire un tour dans ce côté sauvage dans lequel il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'y promener parce qu'il avait été avec elle. Sous cette forte pluie, sa requête silencieuse lui plut fortement. Elle se rapprocha de lui, espérant parvenir à ses fins. Aucun pas en arrière ne fut exécuté, ni même un mouvement de recul. Il la laissa l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se caressaient sous cette pluie battante, tel un déluge. Elle mettait du cœur dans ce qu'elle faisait, l'embrassant aussi fort qu'elle le put. Il aimait les filles insensées, un peu folle dans son genre. Elle lui avait toujours plu et sa façon d'être était tout à fait fabuleuse. Il savait qu'il devait choisir ses derniers mots, qu'il devait bien en mesurer la signification car c'est de là que partiraient les conséquences futures. C'était sa dernière chance, la dernière fois qu'il avait la possibilité de lui prouver ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Car elle et lui, ils sont nés pour mourir.

- Je suis à toi, à tout jamais.

Elle était encline à lui offrir une seconde chance. Il l'avait accepté en se disant intérieurement qu'il ferait mieux que la fois passée. Il se le devait pour elle, pour eux. Jamais il n'a voulu qu'elle soit malheureuse, encore moins par sa faute. Jamais il n'aurait cru retrouver le bonheur, bien moins ce jour-là.

Elle sursauta, se réveillant brusquement alors qu'elle n'avait cru ne s'être qu'assoupie sur ses dossiers ouverts qui couvraient son bureau. La petite horloge placée sur un des coins de la surface lui indiqua qu'il était 19h23, un Vendredi d'une semaine qui avait été bien différente de celle passée. Car l'autre d'avant, il était encore là, ou plutôt elle était encore à ses côtés. Elle se massa la nuque, rendue douloureuse à cause de sa précédente position. Elle prit conscience de ce bruit et se souvint alors qu'elle avait allumé la station d'accueil de son ipod, ayant eu besoin d'un moment de musique pour se détendre. Elle reconnue la voix de _Lana del Rey _sur '**Born to Die**' et eut comme une décharge à l'entente des paroles. Elle rangea hâtivement ses papiers et rassembla ses affaires. Dix minutes plus tard, elle se retrouvait en train de courir sous la pluie en direction de chez cet homme qu'elle ne pouvait oublier. Elle avait dû laisser sa voiture sur la route, stoppée par un carambolage sur la Grande Avenue. Elle ne pouvait se passer de lui dans sa vie et avait pris cette semaine qui, touchait maintenant à sa fin, pour analyser toutes les choses qu'elle n'avait pas comprises. Elle le savait, ils étaient nés pour mourir… mourir ensemble.

**The End **

* * *

_J'espère n'avoir fait aucune mauvaise faute de frappe et de compréhension dans les paroles. Si quelque chose vous trouble, faites-le moi savoir._

_Merci à vous ;)_


End file.
